Injured Soldier
by thevirginalvixen
Summary: Riley Freeman has to war for quite sometime and is finally returning to Woodcrest due to an injury. Is his leg the only injury that he is returning home with?


_Okay okay sooo before ya'll kill me on why I havent updated "Just A Game" yet. I'm sorry ya'll but I've been REALLY REALLY busy with college plus a little writer's block mixed in there. OHH and today is my birthday and I just turned 18 SOOOO i decided to write this little thang I came up with recently. I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY ASAP, which might either be this week or the first of September because I'm going on a trip but we'll see. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites and follows. I hope ya'll can enjoy this until I finish the next chapter of my other story._

_-XOXO Krissy_

_**AS USUAL, I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**  
_

* * *

_I never thought I would come back to this place….well at least like this._

22-year old Riley Freeman was officially back in Woodcrest from war. He looked as he hadn't aged a bit. He still had his young face. He was taller now and built was slight bigger and not as scrawny as when he was 8 years old. The only difference some would say was his low cut he had to get for the military. He stood tall on his crutches limping to the door of grandfather's doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Seriously?! A nigga comes back from war all bruised up and broken and ya'll niggas can't even open the damn door!"

He rang the doorbell twice more until finally someone opened it.

"Alright damn...chill the fuck out…I said I was com-"

"Cindy? What are you doing here at my granddad's house?"

"Better question is what are you doing here?"

"I got sent home due to these….Now back to yo ass why are you here?"

"Well since you must know, Riley. I'm house sitting for yo granddad. He took another do it big trip and I was the only one available he actually trusts to watch the house since you and Huey don't live here anymore."

"iight then...Well, can you help a nigga with his bags then? I kinda can't do it by myself in my condition?"

"Oh yea…..sure." Cindy managed to help Riley through the door with his bags and carried them to the room while he plopped on the couch.

"Damn you ain't been back for an hour yet and you're back on the couch doing exactly what you did before you left." Cindy shook her head.

"Yea well you go overseas and shoot some niggas and tell me how you feel afterwards." He smirked.

"Same ole Reezy. You want something to drink?"

"Yea."

"Alright hold on." Cindy got up and went over to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge and managed to find him a soda and tossed it his way.

"Aye Aye watch how you throw that!"

"Nigga its call catch it."

"Pshh whatever. I CAN catch. You've seen my bball catching skills."

"Riiiighhhhtt. You can't catch."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really now? You don't remember your basketball game when you were playing for Tom's neighborhood team? Your ass couldn't catch shit."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying your ass can't catch."

"Yea whatever, C-Murph. What you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Nothing much. Just college and basketball. Same shit as High School just a little harder opponents and a different school. No biggie."

"Oh shit! You play for college nah? I see ya C-Murph!"

"Thanks Reez." She blushed.

"You could've wrote me and told me ya know."

"….." Cindy remained quiet and shuffled in her seat.

"In FACT, everyone wrote me. Jazmine, Granddad, Huey, Caesar, Ed, Rummy, Thugnificent, AND even Tom but you…you didn't. I thought we was homies for life. You is my best friend and you couldn't even bother to write me a letter, Cindy?"

"….."

"Say something! Why ain't you write me a letter Cindy!?"

"….."

"Welll? You gonna say something OR WHAT?!"

"Reez…I..."

"Reezy what?! What you trying to say, Cin? That we ain't homies no more? That you forgot about me? That you didn't have time to? That you don't care about me? What is it?!"

"I missed you OKAY!"

"You obviously didn't miss me enough to write me a letter." He scoffed.

"I missed you and I was worried. I didn't want to write you because what if you didn't come back, Riley. I would've have lost my best friend and I just tried not to think about it."

"Cindy, you were one of the main people I thought about while I was gone. I hurt me deeply that my OWN best friend couldn't write me to ask me how I was doing. THAT"S FUCKED UP. I thought you didn't care about a nigga no more. That I didn't exist in your world anymore. I had to ask Jazmine and Ceez how you were doing since I didn't hear from YOU. I know you didn't approve or agree with me joining and doing this in the first place but I thought you would've at least supported me like I've always supported you in the past as well as the present but I guess a nigga was wrong." He said coldly.

"Riley, don't do me like that."

"Don't do you like that?! What the hell, Cindy? You just flat out said you tried to forget a nigga!"

"Look that's not what I meant okay. It was just hard. OKAY! IT WAS HARD! It was hard me to see you just leave like that. It was hard not to worry myself to death on whether you're okay or not. It was hard for me to even process that you could possibly get killed or injured and that you chose that life. It was hard for me not to have someone to understand me when Jazmine didn't. It was hard for me not having you here. OKAY! I just thought it would be easier on me if I didn't write you."

"EASIER ON YOU?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! DAMN! WHAT ABOUT ME? EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID YOU'VE DONE WAS FOR YOU BUT NOT ME. WHAT ABOUT A NIGGA'S FEELINGS? I GOTS FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW but you don't seem to care about those, do you?"

"I do care, Riley."

"Then you wouldn't have left me feeling like you abandoned in our friendship."

"I didn't abandon our friendship."

"Yea you did and to think that I loved you." He scoffed. Cindy rose up off the sofa at his words.

"What did you just say?!"

"I SAID that I LOVE YOU."

Cindy froze in complete shocked. She was numb. The words hit her like frostbite. Reezy in love? She never thought she would see the day he was in love let alone it exist and it to be with her especially. Her mind unable to process what she had just heard.

"Say it again."

"What the fuck?! I just said it twice. Shiiit, Is you deaf or something? I said I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU CINDY MCPHEARSON! That's why my ass was so fucking hurt because you ain't write me. That is why I'm so upset about this. IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE YO-"

Cindy pressed her lips on his. It was one big kiss on confusion, love, and hate all in one. All their unsaid emotions all poured into that one kiss. It was the kiss that forced her to realize that all of what she did from not writing him to trying to forget about him was a battle within her. She was battling her own emotions and even battling what she knew was the truth. That she really did love him. That she was deeply in love with a soldier named, Riley Freeman.


End file.
